yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:.cosmicoppersulfur/I have reached my breaking point
This blog post is about the fact that I’m sick of being treated unfairly by some users and some ranting, too. Let me speak before y’all going to jump on me like I killed your parents. I wanted to post this yesterday but I got distracted by other shit and ye. I'm starting to say what's on my mind. I am sick of the fact that some people are STILL hating me on that Mixel incident. Yet again. I didn’t apologize at that time because ONCE FUCKING AGAIN at first I thought that apologies would be useless and instead of apologizing I perhaps should try to stop calling out Mixel. I also admit my mistake on not apologizing sooner… other staff members have talked shit about others, I did it, too, but, I''' was the only person whose actions were leaked. I was the only staff that got shit from others. So thanks a lot, Copper the fucktard. I just feel like that some staff are being treated like gods and those people who disrespect those staff they’re going to react like they killed a parent or whatever. That apology wasn’t as long as an essay because yea, I '''couldn’t '''find more words for it… the fact that I called Mixel out for everything was in August ''and it’s been like ''6 months??? But people of fucking course still act like I killed their parents. I know 2 people dislike me because of this but hey, it’s whatever now since they have talked about others too. Everyone gets away with gossiping but I don’t????? Well, it’s obvious that people are friends with '''THOSE people and go against me like I killed their family, or something like that… lets not forget that (insert username here) called (insert username here) pathetic and NO ONE COMPLAINED ABOUT IT. But if I’d call someone pathetic then y’all would jump on me like I killed your mother… and another thing I really love is that when (insert username here) has used the f slur in the official server ((Don’t believe me? just search the f slur in the official server and you’ll see)) and NO ONE complained that they used the f slur but when Horoshi used the T slur y’all jumped on her like wolves.' Oh and, about the fact that I said that Crystal MIGHT be ____2.0. Well, I didn’t say they were ____2.0, I said that THEY MIGHT BECOME LIKE THEM'. Before you start blaming me for false things, get your facts straight. It’ll help you out. Plus, let me remind you when you attacked Blue for “defending” pedophilia. He DIDN’T defend pedophilia for fuck's sake… I love how people are jumping to conclusions. I haven’t finished it yet!! And you know what I fucking love?! That one person here either treats you like a diamond or like you just killed their mother. Isn't it motherfucking amazing??? (: And can you like the fuck NOT pull that "uwu copper the other staff members didnt shittalk publically - only you did it uwuwuwuwu" puh-lease. It isnt gonna make you look any fucking better but hey, its whatever. I just loathe more than anything else when I get treated like garbage and the others get treated like gods. Doesn't that count as bullying??? Actually, bless these people - Porcy, Pistach, Fun, Cello, BlueSoul, Spookie, Bluecats, Crabs, Rena, Horoshi and Horizon. Also, everytime we say that we should stop with the cliques, its not gonna resolve anything mainly because people aren't willing to try, anyways. We're just worse than kindergarteners at this point. Now I’m just letting you know MY point of view and don’t say things like “uwu youre wrong copper we did nothing wrong go kill yourself” but if you dont want to believe me then believe whatever you want. Thank you. I'm gonna update this blog whenever I want to rant. Category:Blog posts